


Never be the same

by Illumini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illumini/pseuds/Illumini
Summary: Tobio keeps on asking Tooru to train him, until one day Tooru finally agrees but he wants a very special payment for the effort. His idea backfires in an unexpected way.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 8
Kudos: 204





	Never be the same

**Author's Note:**

> Well...that escalated quickly!  
> I’m staying true to myself and ship enemies/rivals to lovers once again.  
> The idea isn't much new, but maybe this one has a little surprise, at least for Oikawa :3.
> 
> I present to you a smutty one shot. Not much story here, so leave if you are not into such things :)  
> For everyone else, please enjoy reading and thank you for leaving kudos or comments!

What the hell was his kouhai doing here again? Tooru had a mind to turn around and take a detour, when he spotted the persistent man waiting for him at the other side of the road.

Every Friday evening after Tooru walked back from his volleyball practice at his university, it was all the same. Tobio was standing precisely at this point, which Tooru had to pass, if he didn’t want to make a detour of approximately 20 minutes extra. He had to give the man credit for his cunning, but on the other hand, Tooru felt mildly annoyed.

Tooru was tired from today's training session and wished to get over with this as soon as possible. Five weeks ago the man had started to harass Tooru. He really wondered what he he had done to his kouhai to deserve this.

With a sigh he approached the younger man who then bowed low.

“Oikawa-san! Please help me become a better setter!”

When Tobio had first approached him, he had barely managed to get a word out, but by now he was delivering his message with more and more confidence. This time he was nearly screaming at the other.

Sometimes Tooru had just walked by, completely ignoring Tobio and sometimes he would stop and make a joke.

It was only today, that Tooru stopped and for a very long time he studied Tobio’s bent form in front of him, contemplating.

“Tobio-chan! Can you not leave me the fuck alone?”

The black haired man flinched, but did not get up from his position when he answered.

“No, I can’t. This is very important and you are the only person who can help me.”

Tooru rolled his eyes and stemmed his hands on his hips, which of course Tobio could not see.

“I won’t help you, period! You are annoying!”

“I know and I apologize, but I won’t stop until you agree.”

This made Tooru snort with laughter.

“Isn’t this blackmailing? Also what will I gain if I chose to help you? I can not allow you to be a better player than I am!”

Tobio’s laughter sounded bitter, when he replied.

“I will never be.”

A little taken aback, Tooru tapped his lips with his finger as if he was thinking about something.

“So, what would you do to have me train you?”

“Everything!” Tobio replied without hesitation. Tooru’s eyes became wide and it seemed like he had an idea.

“Will you please get up kid. I need to ask you something.”  
Tobio straighten himself back up again and when Tooru’s eyes landed on him, he quickly looked away, irritation written all over his face.

“What do you want to ask?”

“If you want this so badly we can make a deal.”

“Ok…,” Tobio seemed to smell the trap, but he kept his posture.

“Now,” Tooru leaned in closer to the other and he held up one hand as if he wanted to keep his words only between the two of them.

“If you sleep with me, I will train you.”

Tooru felt so proud of himself the moment he saw his kouhai’s tomato red face in front of him. Actually he wondered why it had taken him five weeks to come up with such an ingenious idea. Surely Tobio would never accept such an offer and he would finally be rid of him. Tooru congratulated himself for his brilliancy, when Tobio suddenly replied something unexpected.

“If this is what you want me to do, I accept.”

For a brief second Tooru’s smile fell from his face, but he immediately replaced it with his usual carefree attitude.

“Neee, Tobio-chan, are you really sure about this?”

He leaned in a little closer towards the other setter and breathed into his ear, which made Tobio shiver.

Tooru was sure that he would back-pedal any second now, however besides his beet red face, nothing about Tobio’s resolve seemed to have changed.

“I will do what is needed.”

Tooru stood tall again and crossed his arms in front of himself and sighed.

“Well, then follow me.”

During his walk back to his apartment Tooru made sure to always be two steps faster than the other, in order to give him the opportunity to leave without Tooru noticing it.

Tooru already made up some phrases inside his head he would say like ‘Oh, where did Tobio-chan go? It can’t be helped, I asked too much.’ and so on. Only Tobio was not going anywhere, trailing behind the older man like a puppy.

Tooru bit down hard on his lips, but he tried not to despair too early. His plan was a good one. Tobio would back of as soon as things would get serious. There was still enough time to make a plan B or plan C.

But when he opened the front-door to his flat, the black haired man was still behind him, looking as stubborn as ever.

Tooru wondered if Tobio’s pride would prohibit it, that he would go back on their deal. If this boy had set his mind on something, eventually he would get what he wanted, but this could also be said about Tooru himself.

Tooru held out his hand and invited Tobio into his room.

“Welcome to my home.”

“Ojama shimasu,” Tobio politely announced, before he entered.

Tooru shook his head and walked into his home, haphazardly he removed his shoes, dropped his sports-bag and went into the living room, where he dropped on the floor with his legs crossed.

Tobio followed him more hesitantly. He neatly placed his shoes at the entrance and tiptoed inside the room where he stood, looking a little lost.

“Tobio-chan, come and sit down. Do you want something to drink?” Tooru finally asked, because he felt a little bad for the other guy and he needed to buy himself some time.

“Ah, yes thank you.” Tobio sat down on the floor as well and started to inspect his surroundings with interest.

Tooru couldn’t help but sigh once more when he got up and brought two soda bottles over from the fridge.

After he took a seat again he took a sip from the bottle and then he leaned his chin on one hand.

“So, what exactly do you want me to teach you?”

Tobio’s blue eyes focused back on the other man and his expression became solemn.

“I want to bring forth the best of every player in my team just like you.”

The way Tobio had said it, made Tooru nearly burst out with laughter. He was barely able to hold it down, only because he did not want to hurt the other’s feelings. At least not yet.

“Ok, but I don’t know if I can help you there. It’s not something I do on purpose. This just happens. Also if the team at your university sucks, even you won’t be able to change that.”

Tobio shook his head vehemently.

“I don’t think so. To me you are the best setter in Japan.”

Tooru, who was just taking another gulp from his drink, was now starting to cough.

“Tobio-chan!!! Don’t say something this stupid in such a solemn way! You sound ridiculous!”

“It’s only the truth,” Tobio insisted and Tooru had to look away in order to hide his own blush that started to creep across his cheeks.

They both continued to drink in silence, neither of them seemed about to start another conversation until Tooru finally cleared his throat.

“Ok, but this is not what we came here for. May I invite you to my bedroom?”

Tooru stood up and held out his hand for Tobio, who’s expression went from shocked to determined within seconds.

He reached out and took Tooru’s hand, who once more was slightly impressed by the others persistence.

However a small part of Tooru still had his fingers crossed that Tobio would call the deal off last minute.

Of course Tooru could do so himself, if he really wanted to, but he tried to convince himself that he was only checking out how far Tobio was willing to go. At the same time he was perfectly aware of the fact that if Tobio would not stop, that he would be the one who would have to sleep with his little kouhai. Conflicting emotions run down his body, when the thought finally hit home. The hand that was holding on to Tobio’s had already became embarrassingly sweaty and Tooru felt his heart-rate speed up to an unhealthy degree.

He told himself once again, that this was just a bluff. Noting would happen this evening, they would both soon be laughing about it. A tiny part of Tooru however betrayed him and whispered into his ear ‘what if...’. Tooru didn’t want to think about this, did not want to consider anything this ridiculous. Tobio was his kouhai and his enemy! There was absolutely nothing special or attractive about him, except for maybe the stormy blue eyes, his abs, and the way he started pouting, when he was wrecking his brain about some volleyball techniques.

For gods sake, Tooru sighed, he was lost already.

After what had felt only like seconds they had arrived inside the bedroom. There was a western bed in the middle of the room with a night-stand next to it and a wardrobe, but not much more.

Tooru let go of Tobio’s hand and turned around to check the other man’s condition. Much to his surprise instead of fear he saw curiosity.

This threw Tooru off balance for a second, before he rearranged his well trained cheerful expression.

“So, Tobio-chan, things will get serious now. I understand if you feel like leaving.”

Tooru waved a hand in front of him and he nodded as if he knew exactly how Tobio was feeling this moment.

Tobio however only shrugged.

“It’s no big deal.”

After this reply Tooru nearly lost it, he looked at Tobio incredulously.

But Tooru still had some ace up his sleeve in order to scare the other setter away. He walked to his nightstand, opened the drawer and took out some condoms and a bottle of lube. He placed them next to the bed, so that Tobio could easily see it.

Determined to proof that this whole thing certainly was a big deal, Tooru slowly approached the black haired man, took hold of his shoulder’s and looked him deep into his eyes, while he shortened the distance between their faces bit by bit.

He was making sure that he would keep a smug expression, while internally he was freaking out entirely. He was about to kiss Tobio. His kouhai would push him aside any second now, Tooru told himself, convinced the other would take action, before Tooru would make contact.

But the push never came and Tooru had to decide if he wanted to go this far or not. He was already close enough that he was able to smell the other man’s scent and it was a lot different from the way the girl’s smelled that he usually dated, but it was not at all unpleasant.

Ultimately Tooru felt like he could hardly go back on his own words himself and he closed the gap between his and Tobio’s lips.

Tooru didn’t linger for a long time, only enough to deliver his message. He was damn serious and if Tobio wasn’t he should leave.

Only Tobio did not leave, nor protest or get angry. His blue eyes suddenly had a seriousness that rendered Tooru speechless and he was still petrified, when Tobio shoved him backwards onto his own bed and pinned him onto it, while Tobio straddled on top of him.

Tooru was still trying to catch up with the situation, when Tobio leaned down and started to kiss him shamelessly.

The older man was too overwhelmed to actually form a will of his own, therefore his body happily went along, giving Tobio’s tongue easy access to his mouth.

Things were happening way too fast for Tooru and when he also felt Tobio’s hand starting to push under his shirt, he meant to protest, but the sound that came from his mouth sounded much more like a moan than anything else.

Tooru was horrified by the scene unfolding in front of him. His body was somehow lost on auto-pilot, while Tooru wondered what was actually happening here.

Tobio’s blue eyes were burning with passion and everywhere where his hands made contact with Tooru’s skin it felt like the other was setting him on fire.

Suddenly it became crystal clear for Tooru that Tobio was damn serious and he would see this through up until the end, which meant he would sleep with him. This was nearly too much for Tooru to process. He had never slept with a man before. He had zero experience and he was just about to get a mental break down about it, when Tobio suddenly started to softly pinch his nipples.

Tooru gasped and threw his head backwards, his hands clawing into the mattress.

Since Tobio now had better access to Tooru’s neck he started to lick along the soft flesh, sending goosebumps down Tooru’s spine.

Then out of the blue all the penetration stopped and it made Tooru look up in shock. He feared that this was the moment when Tobio finally had come to his senses, but when Tobio removed his shirt and presented his muscular chest to Tooru, he buried his last hope once and for all. There was no way Tooru could stop looking at the man in front of him who right now looked like the only rightful king on earth. He was beautiful in his own way and the stubborn determination was showing through even at this very moment. Shocked about his own thoughts Tooru realized that this was not the first time he realized that he loved to look at his kouhai. Actually he had been enticed by Kagyama Tobio many times before, but he had never dared to let any deeper feelings surface. This setter was his rival and not his friend and thinking about a relationship with him was absurd. Still Tooru had always envied the little Hinata, that received all the attention from Tobio. If only Tobio would have once looked at him, the way he had looked at the small redhead.

Back into reality Tobio also pulled Tooru’s shirt over his shoulders with one swift motion and tossed it to the ground. When he leaned back again, their was no fabric between their chests and Tooru sighed in delight. Not able to hold back anymore, he allowed his hands to freely roam over the other’s body. Finally he was able to feel the well toned muscles for himself, that had always mocked him from the other side of the court, when Tobio had lifted his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face with the hem.

This time however the sweat on Tobio’s face was shining only for him. Hesitantly Tooru reached out and wiped some of it away and then he buried his fingers into the raven black hair and pulled Tobio back into a long, sensual kiss.

Slowly one of Tobio’s hands travelled over the older man’s chest and further down, until they finally pushed under the fabric of his pants and made contact with Tooru’s already hard length.

The sudden contact with his most sensitive part and the naturalness with which Tobio was stroking him, made Tooru yelp in surprise. Tobio leaned back and studied the other’s expression, making sure that he hadn’t hurt him. Tooru bit down on his lower lip, avoiding the other’s eyes.

“Is this your first time with a man?” Tobio asked matter of factly, while Tooru wanted to hide under the blanket.

“I...I...,” he stammered, but was not able to say anything more. The fact that Tobio was still holding on to his erection was also not of much help.

“Oh, I thought...,” Tobio started but did not finish the sentence.

Quickly Tobio rolled down to the side on his back and struggled out of his pants and boxers. First Tooru had thought that he would leave, but when he saw him remove his entire clothes Tooru could not help but stare in awe.

“I will lead you then.” Tobio stated and started to tuck at Tooru’s sweatpants.

A little entranced Tooru only nodded and lifted his hips, so that Tobio’s could easily remove his pants.

While Tooru felt embarrassed about the whole situation, he was angry at the same time and wondered why his kouhai always turned out to be better and more experienced in everything. Still right now he was in no position to whine, since his body would gladly welcome whatever skilled penetration Tobio was giving him.

Soon both men’s body’s were entangled, while their tongues continued their playful exploration and their erections were rubbing each other.

Tooru suddenly felt extremely light-headed and he wondered why it had taken him so long to realize that all he had ever wanted was being close to Tobio.

Once more it was Tobio who pulled himself away, but this time only to slowly kiss his way down Tooru’s neck, chest and when Tobio’s mouth took in the tip of his cock, Tooru’s eyes flew open in shock.

Both eyes met and the way Tobio was now looking up at him, was nearly too much for Tooru to bear. It was only by sheer willpower that he could prevent himself from coming right then and there.

Tobio took his time and slowly licked up and down the shaft, making Tooru twitch in happy anticipation. Tooru also had stopped caring long ago if any neighbours could hear his moans. Never in his life had a women made him feel like this and he couldn’t hold back, even if he wanted to.

After some additional licks, Tobio leaned over to the lube and the condoms and Tooru felt a wave of panic run through him.

It seemed that the black haired man picked up on the other’s fear and while he coated his hands with the slippery liquid and heated it up between his palms, he explained a little to Tooru.

“I will prepare you with this. If something hurts or you feel uncomfortable, don’t hesitate to tell me. Also if you want to stop, tell me. I will stop, I promise. The most important thing is that you feel safe and relax. The more you relax, the easier it will be.”

Relaxing in a situation like this sounded a lot easier than it actually was. When Tobio’s wet fingers spread the lube over his entrance, Tooru held his breath.

“It’s okay if you are afraid. I’m afraid too. I don’t want to make you feel bad.” Tobio whispered into the other’s ear and then softly nibbled on his earlobe, which helped to remove some of the tension Tooru was feeling.

The next moment Tooru felt the tip of Tobio’s finger enter. Out of reflex he wanted the intruder to be gone, but after a while, his body relaxed and accepted it. Tobio then pushed the finger further inside and once again he patiently waited until Tooru was ready for more.

When Tobio’s head travelled once again further down and his tongue started to play with his nipples it was a good distraction and Tooru’s head fell back again with a sigh. At the same time Tobio entered a second finger and continued to prepare the other for the next step.

First it had felt eerie to Tooru, but right now he could not wait for more. Somehow the whole process had made him painfully hard and there was pre-cum leaking from the tip.

“Tobio-chan,” he panted and raised his hips to get any friction.

“You feel ready?” Tobio purred into the other’s ear.

“I want you,” the older man replied and he pulled his lover in for another long kiss.

Tobio then nodded, slipped the condom over his own erection and positioned himself at the entrance.

“Please,” Tooru begged in a voice that felt alien even to himself.

Carefully Tobio entered the other and adjusted the pace so that Tooru would still feel comfortable.

Soon he completely filled him and once more Tooru felt like he was about to panic again. Quickly Tobio reached out and stroked his cock, which effectively made any panic vanish within seconds.

Slowly Tobio moved in and out, while he seemed to carefully observe every reaction playing out on Tooru’s face. However the only emotion displayed right now was lust, therefore Tobio allowed himself to adjust his pace to his own needs.

Tooru’s hands clawed into the bedsheets once more while his hips tried to meet every thrust of the other. There was no denying it, Tooru was at Tobio’s mercy. Right now Tobio could ask anything of him and he would do it, if only he would not stop this sweet penetration. He wanted more of it!

“Tobio-chan, yes, yes!” He cried out, when he was sure that he was just about to come. Tobio himself was already panting heavily and his hand was still pumping up and down Tooru’s hard erection in the same rhythm he himself was thrusting into his rival.

“I...I can’t hold it any longer!” Tooru gasped and with a moan he came hard, his cum spilling over Tobio’s hand and on his own belly.

At the same time Tobio’s pace picked up again and after a few more thrusts, Tooru could feel the other’s climax inside himself.

Afterwards Tobio collapsed on top of Tooru and they both tried to catch their breath, while they held each other inside their arms.

Tooru was the first one who got back to his senses and immediately he switched back to his usual boastful self.

“Nee, Tobio-chan, why wasn’t I aware of you secret talents before?”

The other man frowned uncomfortably and shifted a little.

“I always preferred men.”

This made Tooru sit up and he couldn’t help but tease Tobio further.

“Don’t tell me you had a crush on me?”

Tobio’s face started to glow red and he turned to the side, however Tooru wouldn’t let him go and he started to poke him into his back.

“Did you, did you??”

Some poking later, Tobio finally lost it and he turned around angrily.

“Yes! Now shut up!!”

And this answer indeed made Tooru once again lose his cool.

“You did? Since when?”

With puppy eyes Tooru tried to coax an answer from his kouhai, who grumpily obliged.

“After the first time I saw you play. I wanted to be near you at all costs, which was the reason why I went to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High.”

“Sneaky!” Tooru chided the other and poked him teasingly on his nose.

“But you never approached me before. I had no idea.”

Tobio ruffled his own hair and looked at the ceiling.

“It was enough to admire you from afar.”

This made Tooru snort out with disbelief.

“Really? But this makes me wonder where you actually learned it all. Don’t tell me you and Hinata...”

But Tooru wasn’t able to finish the sentence, because Tobio placed a hand over the other’s mouth and glared at him.

“No way!!! I never had a relationship with a team-member! The risk would be to great, that a relationship would ruin the team.”

Somehow this sentence made a stone fall from Tooru’s chest. He smiled from ear to ear and he kissed Tobio on his forehead.

“That means as long as I am not in your team a relationship is ok?”

Tobio chuckled lightly and pulled the other back into an embrace.

“If you want to.”


End file.
